Fantina's Drifblim (Adventures)
Fantina }} This Drifblim is a / -type Pokémon owned by Fantina. Biography Fantina sent Driftblim, who kicked two women out for badmouthing Platinum, the winner of the Super Contest in Hearthome City.D&P014: Perturbed by Pachirisu When Paka and Uji jumped to attack, Fantina sent Driftblim to carry her, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum to the Lost Tower.D&P015: Crowded by Croagunk & Advanced on by Abra I When Platinum returned after watching a battle, Fantina had Driftblim carry the group away from the tower, thinking it was safer this way. She also told Driftblim to return to her once the childern were transported away.D&P016: Crowded by Croagunk & Advanced on by Abra II Once they were in Solaceon Town, Driftblim placed the trio on the ground. The children thanked Driftblim, who flew off.D&P017: Knowledge of the Unown I Fantina was floating with Drifblim when she came to Celestic Town. After sending Duskull to save Diamond and Pearl, Fantina took them, as well as Platinum, away to safety.D&P033: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone III Drifblim carried group arrived to Hearthome City, where Platinum decided to challenge the Gym Leader Fantina herself.D&P034: Drifting Drifblim When her Duskull was defeated, Fantina sent Drifblim to fight Platinum's Empoleon. Drifblim used Ominous Wind to attack Empoleon. The latter used the opportunity to emit Blizzard, turning the wind against Drifblim, who became frozen from the Ice-type attack, and fainted.D&P035: Mirages of Mismagius I After the Gym Battle, Fantina, lent Drifblim to Platinum, who went with Diamond and Pearl to Canalave City, where missy's father had been abducted.D&P037: Brash Bronzong I Diamond still had Fantina's Drifblim, and admitted while he wanted to return it to Fantina, he still had to use it to rescue his mother at Lake Verity.D&P059: Getting Past Gastrodon Since his mother fled from Team Galactic commander Mars, Diamond sent Drifblim, who carried him above the sky, to the air shuttle. However, Mars' Yanmega used U-Turn, followed with Purugly's Shadow Claw, which badly wounded Drifblim.D&P060: Outwitting Octillery Drifblim continued carrying Diamond, who saw Mesprit emerging from the lake.D&P061: Tackling Tangrowth Diamond had his Tru use Razor Leaf to distract Mars. A moment later, Mars noted that Diamond was missing, and assumed he fell in the lake, so she called Purugly to her Poké Ball and left Drifblim alone.D&P062: Mixing It Up with Machamp After Team Galactic had went away, Drifblim encountered Diamond's Kit and Tru, who had fallen in Lake Verity.D&P066: Cleaning Up Grimer Sebastian, Johanna, Roseanne and Fantina's Drifblim encountered Pearl with Crasher Wake. Pearl noted that Diamond was going to return Drifblim, but didn't have the time to do so. Drifblim showed Poké Balls of Kit and Tru, which made Pearl worry that something happened to Diamond.D&P065: Besting Buizel II Pearl took the two Poké Balls from Drifblim, and went to Veilstone City to meet up with Diamond and return him the Pokémon he lost. At the Spear Pillar, as the Gym Leaders were being pulled to a dimensional hole, Diamond sent Drifblim to stop the unconscious Fantina from being pulled.D&P078: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V With Cyrus defeated, the distortions of space and time stopped. With the conflict ended, Drifblim carried Fantina, and went with Diamond, Pearl and Platinum to the hospital.D&P079: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI Known moves Using Ominous Wind | Fly; flying; D&P015: Crowded by Croagunk & Advanced on by Abra I Ominous Wind; ghost; D&P035: Mirages of Mismagius I }} See also *Fantina's Drifblim (anime) References Category:Ghost-type manga Pokémon Category:Flying-type manga Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon